1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to personal hygiene devices, and particularly to a sanitary napkin that provides an absorbent pad adapted to prevent leakage due to vaginal or other discharges.
2. Description of the Related Art
The problems of absorbing menses during the menstrual cycle are well known. The leakage of such menses can occur at any time, but is especially prevalent when one lies down for the evening or to take a quick nap. At such times the fluid tends to run between the buttocks and onto undergarments, nightclothes and bed linens causing stains thereto. Aside from the psychological angst produced by such staining, extra effort is required to clean the affected objects. There are a plethora of hygiene-related products available in the market place for preventing leakage of menses. However, the market place will always welcome a more effective device for solving these vexing problems. Thus, a sanitary napkin solving the aforementioned problems is desired.